Holidays
by Bloom Malfoy Dominium Prince
Summary: La vida nunca es perfecta, Cassiopeia Prince vivió una vida bastante dura. Antes de cumplir los dos años sus padres sido asesinados por Voldemort. Vive con los Malfoy desde esos tristes días hasta que le dejan de doler. Pero... ¿acaso todas fueron triste? De eso no está segura... Pero gracias a eso conoció al mejor amigo y al amor de su vida.
1. 24 de Diciembre de 1981

**Feliz Año Nuevo, Navidad, étc... **_  
_

**Este es mi regalo de Navidad, Reyes, o algún cumpleaños a los que lean.  
**

**¿Cómo surgió "Holidays"?**

**De un día para otro, he tenido bastante inspiración así que, las principales ideas que tenía (en una libreta hice separadores de cada una de mis historias). Las escribí todas para no olvidarlas y en un momento esto de Navidad y toda la cosa. Salió esto de mi mente y aquí esta espero les guste.  
**

* * *

_Navidad 1._

_ 24 de Diciembre de 1981_

_Edad: 2 años_

_Narcissa Malfoy entró con ese andar elegante en una de las tantas habitaciones que había en esa gigantesca mansión tras haberse asegurado ella misma que su pequeño Draco aun dormía. No más de seis meses atrás esa pequeña y su hermano mayor habían llegado a formar parte de su vida, eran los hijos de Orión y Ethel Prince, sus mejores amigos. Cissy y su marido junto con Severus Snape, el tío de los pequeños y padrino de Draco eran los tutores legales de los últimos Prince.  
_

_Severus Snape no se podía hacer cargo completamente de ellos debido a su trabajo como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y ahora ellos vivían en Malfoy Manor. Se preocupaban un poco por Cygnus, el mayor, sabían que él si resentía bastante la muerte de sus padres mientras se volvía más callado, más taciturno y encerrado en su burbuja que solo incluía a su hermana y a él mismo. Apenas y podían separarlos. Él había cumplido los siete años en agosto y la pequeña hacía exactamente dos semanas atrás los dos.  
_

_Habían decorado las habitaciones como las tenían en la mansión Prince para que se adaptaran lo más pronto posible, eran idénticas. En la puerta de ella estaba tallado el nombre en dorado sobre la blanca y fina madera "Cassiopeia". Pintada de un suave color azul grisáceo y detalles plateados asemejando a diversas formas de flores. Tenía muebles blancos y una cama bastante grande para una niña de no más de dos años con barandales y doseles blancos. Con un armario y miles de vestidos dentro de él, en esa habitación era perfección pura y a pesar de que a veces ella preguntaba con balbuceantes palabras por su mamá y papá... A Narcissa se le encogía el corazón.  
_

_Se acercó a la cama y removió las sábanas de seda en color lavanda para ver a una pequeña estirar sus pequeñas extremidades mientras abría los ojos somnolienta... Azul grisáceo... La perfecta combinación con sus rizos rubios y tez blanca. La tomó en brazos mientras llamaba a Dobby y a Lizzy , un par de elfos domésticos que habían pertenecido a la familia durante años. A Dobby le ordenó que despertase a Cygnus y le preparara el baño, al igual que Lizzy para la pequeña.  
_

_Con Cass en brazos se adentró en el armario y buscó un vestido y accesorios. Eligió uno azul rey con encaje blanco de mangas largas, unas medias blancas y zapatos azules. Un saco negro y una diadema a tono con el vestido. Tras que estuviera lista la tina se acercó a bañar a la nena. La perfumó, arregló perfectamente hasta que parecía una princesita. Sus rizos rubios estaban siendo detenidos por la diadema y luego la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la habitación de Cygnus y dejarla con él mientras arreglaba a Draco.  
_

_Cass y Draco eran muy unidos entre ellos y con Cygnus. El mayor los protegía y cuidaba, disfrutaba de ello, mientras que los otros dos apenas podían hablar correctamente. Cyg había dado las primeras señales de tener magia en su interior cuando por accidente quemó un tronco que estaba recién cortado. Draco hacia unos meses había estrellado un pudín que por poco le hubiera dado en el rostro a Lucius y Cass hacia levitar todo lo que ella quisiera._

_Después de haber alistado a Draco se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación del mayor de los Prince y alcanzó a oír que su hermana reía alegremente.  
_

_"Cygnus, vamos, es hora del desayuno" murmuró tras la puerta, que un segundo después salió con su hermana en brazos.  
_

* * *

_Esa noche, Navidad. Abrieron los regalos como costumbre era, juguetes y libros para todos. Varitas falsas pues aún eran demasiado pequeños como para siquiera saber los movimientos.  
_

_Narcissa está preocupada mientras ve a los niños adentro en el sillón con Severus, él los cuida como si fuera su vida y les ha traído chucherías de parte de él mismo y algunos maestros del colegio. No están solos pues hay los tradicionales invitados: los Parkinson con su única hija Pansy, los Greengrass con su hija mayor Dapnhe y Astoria otra recién nacida, los Bulstrode con Millicent, los Zabinni con Blaise y los Nott con Theodore.  
_

_Cissy está abrazada a Lucius con firmeza, está temerosa, los mejores amigos que ha tenido nunca murieron dejando por poco a sus dos hijos solos en el mundo. No quiere que pase eso con ellos, teme que los ideales de Lucius rompan la familia que a penas se está formando, que él pueda ir a Azkabán.  
_

_"Lucius, no quiero que esta familia se rompa" murmura "Deja de lado al señor Tenebroso, piensa en tu hijo, en Orión y Ethel, en Cass y Cygnus, en mí"  
_

_Lucius suspira "Lo haré Cissy" luego entran en el salón.  
_

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes, nada más la trama.  
_


	2. 24 de Diciembre de 1991

_Segunda Navidad:_

_24 de Diciembre de 1991 _

_Doce años  
_

* * *

_Ser una slytherin nunca es fácil, no cuando una de las personas que más te importan parecer odiarte por ser amiga del enemigo. Ese año ha entrado a su primer curso en Hogwarts y fue a parar en la casa de las serpientes.  
_

_Bloom conoció en una clase a Hermione Granger, una gryffindor inteligente y valerosa, que al principio parece presuntuosa. Pero la prefiere a ella que a Parkinson, la otra por ser de su casa no termina de agradarle y hace que Draco se aleje de ella y la desprecie.  
_

_Extraña esas navidades que podían pasar juntos en la mansión sin pelear y en paz. Es lo único que odia del colegio,la gente que intenta romper esas amistades que tienen bastante tiempo y cualquiera podía observar sin juzgar.  
_

_Malfoy es un slytherin al igual que ella pero a veces se pregunta el por qué de los insultos a ella y a sus amigos. No siguen los consejos que el director les da sobre la unión de las casas, pero ella lo había hecho y a pesar de no sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda con sus nuevos amigos intenta no entristecerse.  
_

_Ha pensado en no volver esa Navidad a la mansión que ha sido su hogar por casi diez años, más sabe que debe ir, Narcissa la espera para poder hablar con ella. La tía Cissy ha sido alguien fundamental para ser feliz al igual que Cygnus.  
_

_Su hermano está viendo facultades y universidades al cual ir ya que termine el colegio. El proximo año el ira a septimo y se irá y no lo volverá a ver en bastante tiempo. Por eso quiere no pelear con Draco, teme quedarse totalmente sola y sin apoyo de nadie.  
_

_Siempre se ha jactado de ser alguien independiente y fuerte aunque ahora no queda rastro de esa Bloom. Esa sangrepura perfecta y orgullosa que siempre ha sabido como actuar y comportarse ante la sociedad. Esa pequeña de la que sabe sus padres están orgullosos.  
_

_Sabe que algo la une con Harry, ambos vivieron el mismo sentimiento al quedar huérfanos y en manos de una familia que simplemente no era suya, su vida cambió en el mismo momento que la maldición asesina les arrancó la vida a los padres de ella y a él cuando le tatuó la cicatriz. Quiere a Harry, aunque no del mismo modo que a Draco, o a Cygnus o al tío Severus.  
_

_Se supone que las mujeres maduran más rápido y de eso ella está conciente. Su corazón sabe que lo que siente por Draco no es solo cariño pero como mostrarselo cuando este la repudia como el agua al aceite.  
_

_Está cansada de llorar por un idiota que no sabe apreciar su amistad pero por qué no le deja de dirigir la palabra. Piensa mientras sale de su nueva habitación y arrastra el baúl a sus espaldas. Antes ha dejado con el director Dumbledore un regalo para el gryffindor, sabe que le gusta el Quiddicht y le ha conseguido unos guantes que saben que le servirán, además de un gorro caliente para estas épocas heladas. Sigue andando mientras a sus espaldas oye a Pansy que se burla de ella mientras Draco solo la observa... Eso la hiere y lo deja ver en su mirada grisácea.  
_

_Sacude la cabeza y arrogantemente se aleja de los slytherins mientras escucha un suave susurro proveniente del rubio pero no le importa. Se despide de Hagrid y le desea una Feliz Navidad, sube al tren y busca un compartimiento alejado de cualquiera, quiere estar sola pero más tarde llega su hermano y no se lo permite._

_Al llegar a Londres, saluda a Narcissa y a Lucius y sale en dirección al auto que los llevará a aquella casa.  
_

_Está lista para empezar a fingir...  
_


	3. 24 de Diciembre de 1993

_**Tercera Navidad**_

_**24 de Diciembre de 1992**_

_**Edad: 13 años.**_

Un año ha pasado y parece que una barrera invisible se ha creado entre ella y sus seres queridos. Con Draco las cosas han empeorado, apenas se hablan y a ninguno parece importarle que esta situación continúe.

Con su hermano no ha variado nada. Ahora que hay un peligro en el colegio se ha vuelto sobreprotector y empieza a ver con malos ojos su amistad con Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Algunas discusiones han surgido entre los dos hermanos pero no han afectado en gran medida.

Su relación con su tío Severus y la tía Cissy sigue igual. Su tío atribuye que la forma de ser y el carácter que ha mantenido este último año es una combinación de sus padres. Mientras que Narcisa Malfoy piensa que está en una etapa de "rebeldía" y que decir del tío Lucius; quien detesta sus amistades abiertamente pero ella le ignora cada vez que habla sobre sus estupideces y las obligaciones que una sangre limpia debe mantener.

Bloom está apoyada en la ventana del compartimiento del tren que encontró vacío, arrastró sus cosas y las colocó en el maletero. Su lechuza estaba dormida en su jaula. Su hermano estará con la chica que se ha interesado este año, es una pelirroja de Ravenclaw del mismo curso que él y tal vez son novios. Realmente no le interesa la vida amorosa de su hermano mayor, es mucho mejor que él esté ocupado y no la moleste.

Una chica estrafalaria, parecía ser de primer año, de cabello rubio desordenado con unos enormes ojos azules. Unas extrañas gafas de colores cubrían sus ojos mientras llevaba su varita en su oreja, abrió la puerta del compartimiento y con una sonrisa me ofreció un pergamino colorido antes de salir por donde había llegado.

"El Quisquilloso" rezaba en la portada llena de colores como un arcoíris con un una extraña palabra. Su cara se deformó ante la incredulidad.

**¿Qué demonios es un nargle?**

Bueno, tendría tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo en estas vacaciones.

* * *

Sé que dije que no volvería en unos meses pero esto ya lo tenía listo y mi computadora no quiere cooperar conmigo (r.r)

Okey nos vemos luego.


End file.
